1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a work piece of plastically deformable material and having caulking tabs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the manufacture of sheet metal parts, e.g. for pole housings of electric machines, particularly of small-power electric motors, when the sheet metal is punched, two opposing caulking tabs are produced, which in the final assembly of the pole housing, produce a connection between the pole housing and a component, e.g. a transmission housing, by being radially caulked against the transmission housing.
A minimal punching width between the caulking tabs, which among other things, limits a length of the caulking tabs, depends on the sheet metal thickness. The thicker the sheet metal, the greater the minimum producible punching width. The shorter the caulking tab to be bent, the smaller the overlap between the caulking tab and the component.
The smaller a radial caulking stroke required to caulk the caulking tabs, the greater the sensitivity to component tolerances of the pole housing or the component, which makes the caulking process difficult to control.